disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinocchio, Lilo and Stitch: Babyfier Returns
Pinoccho, Lilo & Stitch: Experiment #151 Returns, ''(or simply called, ''Pinocchio, Lilo & Stitch: Babyfier Returns), is the seventeenth story in a series of crossover fan fictions based on the Walt Disney masterpiece, "Pinocchio," (1940) and is the third and final story in the "Pinocchio, Lilo & Stitch" trilogy. Inspied by the episode, "Experiment #151" from "Lilo & Stitch: The Series," Dr. Hamsterviel captures Babyfier and forces him to try to turn everybody on Earth into babies so he'll take control of the world, and Pinocchio, Lilo and Stitch must stop him. It is written by CynWann. Plot Lilo, Stitch and Pinocchio have volunteered at the animal shelter so they can earn some money to help fix Nani's car. While there, Pinocchio comes across and meets one of Stitch's cousins, Babyfier, (Experiment #151); who was designed to turn everybody in the world into babies, but now transforms old dogs into puppies so they have a chance at being adopted. That same day, while the three are trying to figure out what else they should do to get Nani out of the scrape, they discover Jumba working on a new invention; The Age Evolver Chamber 3000, a machine that can progress or regress the age of anyone who is put into it. Unbeknownst to them, Dr. Hamsterviel is planning to capture Babyfier after spying on him. He assigns Captain Gantu to the task, and they succeed. Realizing Babyfier has been kidnapped, Pinocchio, accompanyed by his conscience, Jiminy Cricket, and Stitch go off on their own to get him back using one of Jumba and Pleakley's small hovercrafts.'' (Reminiscent of "Stitch!: The Movie"). ''When their efforts to save Babyfier fail, Pinocchio's guardian, Terence lectures Pinocchio and Stitch for their dangerous actions. After Jiminy has a pep talk with Pinocchio, Lilo and Stitch about leaving Babyfier's rescue to the adults, Lilo decides that she, Pinocchio and Stitch should take matters into their own hands, as the world and Babyfier's life are at stake. The following morning, Lilo, Stitch, Pinocchio and Jiminy discover a message from The Grand Councilwoman, telling them to come to Galactic Federation Headquarters immediately. Once she teleports them there, the Grand Councilwoman reveals Hamsterviel's evil scheme; he is going to use Babyfier's powers to turn everyone on Earth and the whole galaxy into babies in order to conquer the universe. She assigns the kids and Stitch tracking devices to detect when Babyfier arrives so they can retrieve him before anything happens, and tells Lilo, Stitch and Pinocchio for the family to be on guard if he appears. The Grand Councilwoman gives an emergency message to her troops for them to evacuate every single human off of Hawaii as soon as possible. Once Pinocchio, Jiminy, Lilo and Stitch return home, they give Terence, Jumba and Pleakley the bad news. Lilo has Pinocchio watch for Babyfier and call the gang on his tracking device if he sees him. By this time, the Galactic Federation has evacuated humans on Earth. A distraught Babyfier, sent by Hamsterviel to find someone and turn him or her into a baby, flies through the open back door of the house, and sees Pinocchio. However, when the puppet tries to get a hold of Lilo on his tracking device to warn her the experiment is in the room with him, it's too late. Using his rattle-like tail, Babyfier sprinkles pink powder on Pinocchio, transforming him into an infant as a result. A few minutes later, Jiminy informs Lilo that something must have happened to Pinocchio after she notices he does not answer her on her device. Lilo, Stitch and Jiminy go to the living room to check on Pinocchio, but are shocked to encounter him as a baby; cooing, giggling and toddling on the floor. Terence comes home and Lilo has Stitch stall him until she hides Pinocchio from him. Unfortunately, this plan doesn't work, which leads to Terence finding out Pinocchio is now a helpless infant, and Jiminy explains to him Babyfier was the cause of it. It then becomes a hassle for Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley and Terence to try to take care of Pinocchio, as he cries for something every ten minutes, fights with the characters when they attempt to feed him mashed up baby food, and keeps them awake in the middle of the night. With the situation about Pinocchio reverting back to his proper age now concerning, Jumba starts resuming his work on the Age Evolver, while Pleakley assists him. Stitch, who has been getting irritated and jealous of Pinocchio ever since he was turned into a toddler, has a change of heart, and gets excited when baby Pinocchio, (who still has the memory of eight year old Pinocchio), exclaims, "Stitch!" in front of him, saying his "first" word. This surprises and delights Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, Jiminy and Terence, and it follows with Pinocchio, in baby talk, starting to say each of the characters' names one by one, letting them know; regardless if he has been turned into a baby, that he is the same little wooden puppet they know and love. Dr. Hamsterviel gets word from Captain Gantu that only one person has been turned into a baby, and the rest of the people have disappeared. Outraged, Hamsterviel finds out that one person is Pinocchio. Determined to get revenge on the Pelekai family for "foiling his plans," he orders Gantu to set course for Earth. When they arrive, Gantu and Hamsterviel go to Lilo's residence and kidnap Pinocchio, despite Terence, Jiminy and the other characters' attempts to stop them. On Gantu's spaceship, Hamsterviel holds Pinocchio as ransom for the people of Hawaii to be brought to him and transformed into babies by Babyfier's power. Babyfier, without Hamsterviel suspecting, manages to escape his prison chamber and goes to rescue Pinocchio, who is locked up in his own prison chamber and crying nonstop for Terence, Jiminy and Lilo's family. As an apology for making him transform, Babyfier lets Pinocchio free and helps him escape through the ship's main entrance, but, as they are about to get out, Gantu, having discovered Pinocchio and Babyfier got free from their chambers, catches them and begins to finish the two off. Terence, Lilo, Stitch and Jiminy, with the help of Jumba and Pleakley's own spaceship, reach Gantu's and Stitch breaks into it to get Pinocchio and Babyfier, while Terence, Jiminy and the others follow him. Before Gantu even has a chance to shoot the baby puppet and experiment with his plasma gun, Stitch attacks him from behind as a fight ensues between them. Pinocchio, including Babyfier are reunited with Terence, Jiminy, Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley, until Stitch is knocked out by Gantu, leading to the gang facing Hamsterviel in a final showdown. Hamsterviel threatens Terence to hand Pinocchio back over to him or they will be his prisoners forever if he doesn't. Terence immediately refuses, causing Hamsterviel, in a rage, to order Gantu to take the baby puppet by force. Everyone persues Hamsterviel, as he is carrying Pinocchio, to the transporting room in the ship. He puts Pinocchio into a teleportation chamber, and tells them they will never see their "little wooden friend" ever again because he is going to send him to another planet. Stitch wakes up, enters the room and furiously lunges at the evil hamster-like mastermind, preventing him from doing so. After restraining Hamsterviel with handcuffs, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley free Pinocchio and all characters are reunited once more. Jumba reports back to the Grand Councilwoman that Hamsterviel is defeated and it is safe to return the humans to Earth. When everybody is brought home, the characters bring Pinocchio to the Age Evolver to revert him to his age. The invention works, and Pinocchio is turned back into an eight year old wooden boy. Overjoyed, the characters throw a celebration. In the evening, Stitch offers to read Pinocchio a bedtime story and tuck him in. The fiction ends with Gantu and Hamsterviel in prison cells, griping with each other that it's the other's fault they failed with the plan in the first place. Inspiration and Planning Originally, there were supposed to be two "Pinocchio, Lilo & Stitch" stories written; the first one being the fan fiction of the same name, and the second, Pinocchio and the Curse of the Werewolf. After seeing the episode, "Experiment#151," "Babyfier Returns" was created. The story took a few days or so to be planned out. Characters Aside from Lilo, Stitch, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Nani, David Kawena, Captain Gantu, Dr, Jaques von Hamsterviel, the Grand Councilwoman, Babyfier, Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket, the only characters who do not appear in the fiction are Myrtle Edmonds, Lilo's hula instructor, Kumu, Cobra Bubbles and Stitch's other 625 cousins. Category:Fan Fiction